The Akkarin Effect
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The flutter of a butterfly's wings can cause ripples...but the shout of "Akkari n!" can cause a tidal wave. Kind of? AkarixHarem. First piece falls into place: Yui Funami. Summary will change as the story goes on. Read'n Enjoy the love of Akkari n!


**The Akkari~n Effect**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 **Yui**

 _It was interesting, how one thing led to another. In a way, after certain pieces fell into place, it was not unlike a small domino effect. The one to light the proverbial match was, as fortune would have it, Toshinou Kyouko._

It was during that hot summer afternoon. Kyouko had called for a game of King. She drew the straw that made her "King" and she commanded two numbers to kiss one another. It turns out it was Akaza Akari and Funami Yui who were to kiss. Cue everybody flipping out…and of course, that means **Chinatsu** flipping out.

The pink-haired member of the Amusement Club was just about ready to flip the table that sat between her and stopping her beloved Yui-sempai from kissing her (not-entirely- **un** willing) kissing practice partner.

In fact, Chinatsu did attempt to block Yui's lips from touching Akari's with her hand…but Kyouko, who sat next to her at the time, suddenly had a leg cramp and she fell to the side, pushing Chinatsu to the floor with her, dramatically clutching her calf.

Thus, Chinatsu looked on in dismay at "her" Yui-sempai's sweet, pink lips landing on her redheaded friend's just as red, blushing cheek.

To any onlooker other than Chinatsu, the sight of the cool and calm dark-haired girl blushing scarlet after kissing the sweet redhead with little presence would be absolutely adorable and heartwarming.

And to Kyouko and later on, Chinatsu herself? It was. It really was.

 _For all intents and purposes, Akari had Yui after that silly little game of King._

Funami Yui enjoyed kissing Akaza Akari that one time. She really did and she knew Akari enjoyed the experience just as much.

Proverbially speaking, Yui was the one to break first and actually comment on the experience one day, after inviting Akari to her apartment albeit because it was a bit of a misunderstanding…meaning that Yui called Akari over because there was a spider in her room and Yui had arachnophobia, hence why she wouldn't dare approach the little bugger and there was a miscommunication over the phone and anyway, shenanigans aside, Akari came over and she stunned her old friend with a gentle, reassuring smile as the girl didn't laugh at Yui for being scared of spiders, but she just grabbed a glass and a tissue to trap and pick up the spider and then, she got the eight-legged creature out to the veranda and off the arachnid went on its merry, buggy way.

Crippling fear of spiders and all, Yui was smitten by Akari and the sheer loveliness of the girl with little-to-no presence…and Yui couldn't recall noticing Akari more than now, there in her apartment…her and Akari alone, with no Kyouko to make things spiral into silly shenanigans and with no Chinatsu to, well, flip out and interrupt what Yui knew she wanted to happen.

Clenching her fist, Yui gulped and walked up behind Akari, who stood on the apartment's veranda and Yui initially planned on just standing next to Akari and place her hand on hers…but, well, perhaps Kyouko was rubbing off on her because the dark-haired girl did something on impulse, scrapping that plan and wrapping her arms around Akari from behind, circling the younger Akaza sibling with her arms around her waist and then, pulling her flush against her slightly-taller body.

"Huh?" Akari blinked twice at the sudden, unexpected embrace from her cool and calm friend (well, only when spiders were not in the immediate vicinity). However, she didn't reject the gesture of affection. In fact, she quickly learned that she liked the feeling of Yui's arms making her feel safe, warm and noticed in her embrace. "Y-Yui-chan? What's wrong? The spider's gone now, teehee~" The redhead giggled to lighten the mood and she could tell Yui smiled in response.

"My hero, thanks." Yui spoke with ample amusement, making Akari blush and smile wide. "Ne, Akari…you know? You and I go back, don't we? I mean, um, you, Kyouko and I go way back, don't we?"

Akari blinked three times at the sudden change of topic, unaware that Yui decided to think on the fly, see what happens. ' _Damn it, I'm pulling a Kyouko…sheesh!'_

"W-Well, yes. We do, don't we? I remember that Kyouko-chan was such a crybaby~! She was so cute, wasn't she?" Akari giggled and despite Yui idly thinking _'We're talking about Kyouko now?!'_ she chuckled and squeezed Akari in her arms just a bit.

"I know, right? Kyouko would cry at the drop of a hat and more often than not, she was clinging onto you while I fought the bad guys!"

"Mou, Yui-chan! That sounds mean! You know I was the Corporal, you were the Captain and Kyouko-chan was the Private! It was just my duty to watch over and protect her~!" Akari giggled, even doing a little salute. Yui chuckled and she had a nostalgic look on her face as she rested her chin on Akari's shoulder.

"I know. Sorry~ We were a great team. We still are, even if, well, Kyouko sort of burned through the ranks and she's the Commander now, huh?"

"Time flies, doesn't it? And how amazing is it that Kyouko-chan changed so much?" Akari spoke with utter wonder. "She draws the attention, she leads the way on our misadventures…while I, well…I disappeared into the back-" "Akari, _no. Don't say that!"_ The redhead in question gasped with surprise and mild shock at both the reassuring strength of Yui's embrace as well as the tone in her voice. "Y-Yui-chan…?"

Akari's face was flushed scarlet as Yui nuzzled the back of her head, her nose pressed against her silky, short red locks.

"Akari, don't say that. Please, don't say you have no presence. We _do_ notice you. Kyouko, Chinatsu and I notice you… _and I notice you now more than ever."_ Akari gasped and Yui's voice tugged at her heart strings. The sheer affection and longing in her smooth voice…"Akari, I…this is going to sound so silly, but ever since I kissed you when we were playing King with Kyouko and Chinatsu, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it…thinking about you, Akari. I…I want to kiss you again. I want to… _kiss you_ …for real."

Yui gently urged Akari to turn around in her arms and the redhead obliged and the two young women gasped when seeing each other's faces closer than ever before.

In a way, Akari sympathized with Chinatsu and her infatuation with Yui; the girl really _did_ look dashing and prince-like…she took Akari's breath away.

As for Yui, the girl was stunned at the sheer radiance and innocence of the redhead in her arms. The way that those big, beautiful violet eyes of hers gazed and stared into the brunette's very soul, the way that Akari's lips looked _so_ glossy and delectable, almost pouty, baiting Yui to kiss them…

"Akari…you're beautiful. You better take responsibility for being so beautiful."

"Yui-chan…!"

Regardless of who seduced who, Yui and Akari kissed one another slowly and tenderly. A slow, sensuous caress of lips searching, exploring each other as they mashed together in the most addicting of ways…they quickly learned that one kiss wasn't enough, so Yui and Akari kissed again, and then again, and once more, and a few more times…

By the time Yui and Akari had kissed their way back into the actual apartment (since this had all started on the veranda outside), the two ended up having an impromptu sleepover filled with cuddles, spooning and kissing well into the night.

Even as they kissed one last time before going to sleep in each other's arms and whispering "I love you"…neither of the two, especially Akari, could have been able to predict how the rest of the pieces would fall together…

 **To Be Continued: Chinatsu**

 **First things first: a big shout-out to Crack Pairings Are More Fun, the magnificent bastard that put the thought of YuixAkari in my head. Son, this one's for you, you beautiful, magnificent bastard. :3 Also, if you folks wanna read a great YuixAkari story, I highly recommend you read his only story so far, "Curiosity". It's an adorable piece, trust me! *W***

 **Now, about my story here, first off: I will not take any suggestions on which ladies of "Yuru Yuri" you guys and girls want Akkari~n to woo, Ok? This is** my **AkarixHarem story and I know exactly what I'm doing and where it will go and which ladies of this marvelous series are going to follow in Yui's footsteps, Ok?** _ **I'm**_ **the puppet master of this show and you are just the audience, 'k?**

 **Also, yes, I based off the events here from season 3 of the anime with a few creative liberties taken here and there. :3**

 **So, I refuse to spoil which ladies are going to join Akkari~n's harem. The only clue you guys and girls will get will be at the end of each chapter. LOL**

 **So, with all that said, do tell me what you thought of this first chapter here, on this true first-ever kind of story for me, since not once have I ever actually written a story with an actual harem plot. So, fingers crossed. 8D**

 **Have a nice day~**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
